"Dramatic Family Of Hobo's"
The "Dramatic Family Of Hobo's" was created by the students of Valtor. Some thought one night in the chatbox were just being plain...odd. The guy's of Valtor Academy are the Hobo's and the girls are.... Dramatic. Characters: Nana Anna--- Isobella--- Ella--- Addison--- Liliana--- Gracie--- HOBOS: Demitri "Mustardseed" Renove--- Adam "Adamn" Turrow--- Jason "Cloney" Klien--- Liam "Lover Boy" Ross Weapon Of Choice For The "Dramatic" Side: SPORKS Valtor academy of magic family history Anna Linghigher married a very noble, rich man. He eventually grew to love hobos, had a little mental “illness”, and was a bit insane. Out of her great hate of hobos, Anna killed her husband with a spoon. Anna had four children: Isobella Lestrange/Farrell, Liliana Sawyer, Demitri Renove, and Gracie Van Arden. To support her family, Anna became a thief and stole people’s money, thus turning them into hobos. Isobella was Anna’s most loyal daughter, always staying by her side and carrying on the hate of hobos. Liliana was also very loyal to her mother, but inherited some of her father’s “disease”. She was a bit insane. Demitri was a disgrace; he loved hobos and therefore was disowned by Anna. After his disownment, Anna stole all of his money and his love for hobos grew so strong that he became a hobo, himself. Gracie was also a disgrace, carrying on the filth of her father, loving hobos. She fell in love with the hobo, Jason the cloney. Anna and Isobella gave Gracie two options: family and life or hobo and DEATH. To their despair, Gracie chose death. They then set out on a mad chase to kill both Gracie and Jason with sporks, spoons, and guns. Isobella had two daughters: Alys Serpentia and Ella King/Lovegood. Alys was a loyal hobo hater and was a great pride in the family. Ella, on the other hand, fell in love with the hobo, Adam, and was disowned. She told her family that she was pregnant with a filthy hobo child and ran off to live with her uncle Demitri Mustardseed. Since Demitri had nowhere to live, since Anna stole all of his money, they had nowhere to hide. They were soon caught by their family. But as soon as Ella was about to meet her doom, she begged Nana Anna to let her get a pregnancy test. Alas! She was not pregnant! It was all a conspiracy to run away with Adam. Unfortunately, Ella and Adam were not aware of the fact that Anna’s husband, while he was still living, knocked up some other lady of noble blood named Miranda who had the same disease that he had. They were to run away, but Anna brutally got to him first and murdered him. Miranda gave birth to twins and could only support one child, so she picked the boy because he would be able to work and beg once he became of age. The other twin, which was a baby girl, was left in a trashcan where Isobella found her and kindly took her under her wing as her daughter. Ella was Isobella’s half sister, but because of the large age gap, Isobella took Ella as her daughter. Yes… Adam and Ella are SIBLINGS! *gasp!* (they are still allowed to date though! ^.^) Addison was Lili’s child. She inherited her mother’s disease, but her condition was much worse than her mother’s. She repeatedly tried to get disowned even though she was a fairly loyal grand-daughter to her Nana Anna. In the end, Nana Anna will always win. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!